Chwila zapomnienia
by efronteria
Summary: Wielkie przygotowania do ślubu Billa i Flaur. Wszyscy pomagają sprzątać - Hermiona i Fred także.


Mój pierwszy raz na fanfiction. Mam nadzieję, że nie całkiem nieudany.

* * *

><p>- Zabierajcie się do roboty! Szybko, szybko, bo nie zdążymy z przygotowaniami!- pani Wesley chodziła zdenerwowana po domu, wykrzykując coraz to nowe polecenia.<p>

Niedługo miał się odbyć ślub Billa i Fleur. Wszyscy goście mieli przyjechać za dwa dni, więc każda para rąk do pracy była potrzebna. Stąd też w Norze obecni byli Harry, Hermiona a nawet Fred i George, którzy opuścili na kilka dni swoje mieszkanie na Pokątnej. Atmosfera była strasznie nerwowa, a wymiany zdań pomiędzy panią Wesley a Fleur nie sprzyjały jej.

- Fred, George! Bierzcie się do pracy, a nie ciągle w swoim pokoju przesiadujecie! Bierzcie przykład z Ginny! Ciągle biega i coś robi! - wrzasnęła pani Wesley.

- Biega, żeby uniknąć spotkania z tą francuską jędzą. Poza tym niedaleko jest Harry! - usłyszała odpowiedź z góry.

W pokoju na czwartym piętrze rzeczywiście przesiadywali bliźniacy i słychać było z niego dziwne dźwięki. I to może one sprawiały, że cała młodzież chciała tam przesiadywać. Zbierali się tam wszyscy, żeby chwilkę odsapnąć i uniknąć ciągłych ponagleń. Jednakże jedyną rzeczą, właściwe osobą, której bali się bliźniacy była ich matka, więc i oni musieli w końcu poudawać, że krzątają się po Norze, ekscytując się nadchodzącym wydarzeniem.

Schodząc po schodach na dół, Fred i George zauważyli, że pokój Percy'ego jest otwarty. Fakt był o tyle dziwny, że wszyscy raczej unikali tego miejsca. Fred mruknął do brata, że idzie zobaczyć, co się dokładnie dzieje, a George powinien zapytać mamę o listę rzeczy do zrobienia.

Fred otworzył drzwi i zobaczył Hermionę, która właśnie czyściła jakaś starą szmatką wszystkie półki.

- Co robisz?

- Och, a nie widać? Ja COŚ robię. Niedługo zamieszka tu ktoś z TWOJEJ rodziny.

- Okay, widzę. Pomóc ci?- zapytał chłopak, uśmiechając się wesoło.- Będę mógł powiedzieć mamie, że coś zrobiłem i przydałem ci się.

- Jak chcesz, to w porządku. Przecież ci nie zabronię.

Fred usiadł na łóżko i patrzył w sufit. W pewnym momencie spojrzał na Hermionę, która była odwrócona tyłem. „Trzeba przyznać, że się wyrobiła. Ma całkiem zgrabny tyłek".

- Dlaczego się na mnie gapisz?

- Zastanawiam się, czemu zainteresowałaś się Ronem. Jesteś całkiem ładna.

- Dziękuję za to całkiem. A ja i Ronald nie jesteśmy parą.

- Jak to nie? Przecież widziałem.

Hermiona lekko się zarumieniła i rozkojarzona, potknęła się o nogę Freda. Dziewczyna poleciała na podłogę, ale bliźniak złapał ją, powstrzymując przed bolesnym upadkiem. Hermiona znalazła się w ramionach Freda, szybko wybąknęła 'dzięki' i stanęła na własnych nogach.

- Siadaj i sobie odpocznij.

- A czym się zmęczyłam?

- Myśleniem o mnie – chłopak uśmiechnął się głupio a Hermionę zamurowało.

Dziewczyna usiadła obok Freda i milczeli przez krótką chwilę.

- Tak więc, czemu zainteresowałaś się Ronem?

- Nie wiem. Bo jest miły, odważny. Pomaga mi, troszczy się o mnie... – zaczęła wyliczać Hermiona.

- Też tak umiem.

- Słucham?- zdezorientowana dziewczyna spojrzała na Freda, siedzącego obok.

W tym momencie chłopak dotknął jej policzka i uniósł lekko brodę. Pochylił się i pocałował dziewczynę. Hermiona, w lekkim szoku, nic nie zrobiła, ale po chwili poczuła, że podoba jej się ten lekki dreszcz na karku. Nic nie myśląc, po raz pierwszy od dawna, oddała pocałunek. Fred coraz mocniej przyciskał swoje usta do ust partnerki, po czym jego ręka powędrowała w stronę jej piersi. Hermiona lekko jęknęła. „On naprawdę dobrze całuje"- pomyślała. Dziewczyna położyła się na łóżku, by Fred mógł ją nakryć ciałem, opierając swój ciężar na ręce i kolanach. Druga dłoń w ciąż pieściła pierś Hermiony. Dziewczyna rękami mierzwiła włosy Freda, po czym wsunęła swój język w usta chłopaka. Ten przyjął to z wielką rozkoszą i odwdzięczył się tym samym.

Po chwili Hermiona zaczęła zdejmować koszulkę Freda i ku jej zdziwieniu zobaczyła wysportowaną sylwetkę. „Nie jak u Rona". W tym momencie coś w niej pękło. Dlaczego ona jest tutaj z bratem swojego chłopaka? Dlaczego Ron jest na dworze i walczy z gnomami, w czasie gdy ona obściskuje się z jednym z bliźniaków?

- Nie. Fred, przestań- wyszeptała cicho, w czasie, gdy chłopak całował jej obojczyk.

- Dlaczego?

- Wiesz przecież. Tak nie może być. Skończ.

Fred odsunął swoje usta od jej ciała a w tym samym czasie do pokoju wpadł George z uśmiechem na twarzy, oznajmiając wesoło:

- Fred! Do zrobienia tylko... Ups. Przepraszam- po tych słowach zamknął drzwi.

- Nie, George, czekaj!- krzyknął Fred, ubierając szybko koszulkę i wybiegając za bratem, by prosić o dyskrecję.

Hermiona została w pokoju. Tęskniąc za tym przyjemnym dreszczem i dotykiem. Po jej twarzy spłynęła łza, uświadamiając sobie, że jest niewiele więcej warta od szmaty, która spoczywała w kącie.


End file.
